


Burn

by The_Thieving_Magpie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death Fetish, Death Wish, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychological Torture, Together in Death, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Thieving_Magpie/pseuds/The_Thieving_Magpie
Summary: The Code.Sherlock must get it, and he doesn't believe for one moment it doesn't exist. But what he has to resort to, and who he has to do it to, may break him more than loss ever would have.Sometimes it really is easier to just give up.





	

 

It _hurt_.

Sweat ran down his face in rivers, and Jim Moriarty wondered if he could take this after all.

What Sherlock was doing to him, to get that ‘code’ - that of course did not even exist - was taxing what little sanity he had left. He watched Sherlock’s face, also bathed in sweat, as well as tears from the act he was committing upon- not just another mere mortal- but him, his only equal, and the man who obsessed his mind and soul in ways .. he could hardly bear. Sherlock was in tears. Jim mocked him for it.

“You’re _crying_. You’re pathetic.”

Jim grit his teeth, and got the words out. “I told you I’d burn the heart out of you.”

Sherlock slapped him, not a backhand or a punch, but a slap meant as a humiliation. Jim laughed, but it was getting more and more difficult to keep up the good humour now. He really was in some pretty tremendous pain.

"I will heal you after this. But there's no getting out of it, you're going to give me what I need."  
  
"I already am. A reason to live. I am your life, Sherlock."

"This is no time for flirting. Damn it, let's just end this! Do you think I want to hurt you this way?!"

"There's ....................."

"Go on!!"

"There's ...no code."

"MORIARTY! Don't ! Don't do that now! Give me the ---"

"There is no fucking _code_! I swear it on ... the game, on you, on me, everything!"

".............................................Jim ............."

"Sherlock."

"Then ..."

"They're dead. All of them." Jim laughed. "For really reals. They're dead, you didn't jump. You chose to fuck around trying to get the code. And now - "

".........I allowed this to happen. You were right ... all along ... it really was my own fault." Sherlock's once strong voice was hoarse with stress and sadness. Stricken in trauma.  
  
"Well duh baby ....  but it isn't all bad. I still love you."

He hadn't said it outright before, and he didn't expect Sherlock to even pay attention. But he did.  "That's what this was all about, then, wasn't it. Being in love with me. Refusing to share me with anyone else. Then deciding we both needed to just check out. Together."

"Quittin' time."

Sherlock seemed to see Jim for the very first time, and the torture that had passed between them could almost fade. Almost. "You did it all for love of me. My god. My god  you ... poor sick ... son of a bitch ..."

Jim rolled his eyes. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Do you hate me?"

"Sadly, I fail them in that too."

"You're everything."

"You aren't. They mattered too. And that cost them their lives. My god."

"Mattered ................ _too_?"

  
Sherlock straightened up, and released Jim from the restraints, and sat down next to where he lay. Eyes distant, dreaming almost. "Mattered too."  he whispered. 

Jim coughed out a gout of blood, and frowned.

"Are you ready?! Because if you  --"

Jim never saw it coming, the gunshot to the back of the head. Sherlock cradled him as he slumped, and then lay him down gently. He looked over to the edge. Thought of a Bowie song, Look Back In Anger ...smiled a little. 

 

_"It's time we should be going ..................."_

 

 

 

The End.

 

"You know who I am," he said  
The speaker was an angel  
He coughed and shook his crumpled wings  
Closed his eyes and moved his lips  
"It's time we should be going"  
  
(Waiting so long, I've been waiting so, waiting so)  
Look back in anger, driven by the night  
Till you come  
(Waiting so long, I've been waiting so, waiting so)  
Look back in anger, see it in my eyes  
Till you come ...

_ David Bowie

 


End file.
